


Undertale - Hard Mode: Toriel!

by Zero Furrbone (Zero_Furrbone)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hard Mode (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Furrbone/pseuds/Zero%20Furrbone
Summary: What Toby Fox had to do or at least tried to do.





	

Hello dear readers. The events in this story are entirely fictional. They are a tribute to Undertale made by Toby Fox and explain the events in Hard Mode (The one he never finished). It is nothing special to the amount of AU’s and comics out there, But I hope you enjoy the read anyway.

 

 

So, let’s start by saying what is hard mode?

 

Hard mode is not really what you think. Should it be hard? Yes it should, but think about it for a second, HOW DO YOU ENTER HARD MODE?

 

By naming yourself Frisk.

 

And how do you learn your name is Frisk?

 

YOU COMPLETE TRUE PACIFIST MODE!

 

Yes, this is what Hard mode should really be. It should be that you denied everyone’s happiness. You decided to not listen to Flowey, and fuck it up anyway. You made sure the monsters are LOCKED UP again inside the barrier.

 

And here is where our story begins. You decided to reset. And it will be hard. . . Hard indeed.

 

 

. . .

 

Our story begins with the name: Frisk. You enter Frisk letter by letter, 5 of them total. Curiously you just reset the Pacifist Ending and decided to go with the name of you just learned. Apparently the game is now in Hard Mode. A mode previously locked EVEN if you typed in the name Frisk.

 

The game begins. . .

 

At first everything is the same. Here is Flowey teaching you the basics, and Toriel giving you a helping hand. . . Sure some things are the same, but the monsters are different. The texts are different. It really feels like a hard mode already.

 

You progress your way down the path, meet Napstablook who … well he is absolutely the same. Little disappointed you continue and meet Toriel at her house. You go to sleep, talk about snails and head down into the basement.

 

“Mom” again tries to stop you with a rain of fire. You dodge few times, mercy her again and again. . . Your HP drops and her attacks start dodging you instead. At this point you are disappointed. The Hard mode is trash. There is no challenge …

 

“Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child.”

 

You press mercy hoping the rest of the game will prove to be HARD like it promised to be… but nothing happens.

You press mercy again but again nothing happens.

 

Suddenly broken music starts to play. Screen glitches out … A weird creature as if it from the True Lab slowly moves towards Toriel… At this point you are scared. This never happened before. You are on low HP and you do not want to fight.

 

“Who… no, What are you?” Toriel asks the figure but the figure is silent. . . Toriel ask’s something again … music stops… And again starts into a whole new darker tune. The figure speaks but you do not understand a single word because those are not words, but icons. Different icons, some look like hands, other like pictures and items.

 

You are scared, Toriel is trying to calm the THING down but… the screen flashes… Toriel ? Toriel? What is wrong … She is looking down… The creature is gone…

 

Little by little Toriel rises her head , while smiling. Slowly she opens her eyes but … there is light and another Flash. Toriel seems to be flying, here eyes are while and emitting light. Then, she speaks:

 

……..I……

 

…..Z….STOP…….... YES…….. ME…...WHY.... WHO….

 

…HELP…  

 

And behind all words there are grayed out weird pictures again.

 

Then Toriel attacks you again still spitting weird words one after another. You try to mercy her, but nothing. You go for the attack button… But can you really press it? Can you really attack Toriel at her most vulnerable moment? Maybe this is exactly why that creature appeared? This has never happened before… but you remember that there is only one way . MERCY.

 

You try to dodge the attack but… wait, the attacks are not missing you! BAM you are hit, 1 hp left. You eat the PIE because you are going to DIE. Another rain of fire. You try your best, then mercy. But again nothing changes.

 

Your third try you go for talk.

 

You tell Toriel to snap out of it . . . 

 

The attacks weaken…

 

You tell Toriel that you love her….

 

The attacks weaken again…

 

You want to tell Toriel something … But you can’t so you just tell her that you just want to eat pie with her together. . .

 

The screen trembles… White light fills the screen…

There you are. You and Toriel standing together right next to each other, face to face. The world around looks… weird… Almost like if you are in another world. The background is wavy. You look at Toriel.

 

See if she is ok?                       Talk with her?

 

You decide to go to her and see if she is ok, but she pushes you away.

 

“I-I remember…”

 

“Everything is blurry but those memories…”

 

“ My child… Did you? … No…”

 

Toriel starts to tear up.

 

“Should I say… Frisk? Tell me the truth!”

 

Lie.                                          Tell her the truth.*

 

 

After all you decided that you should tell her the truth. You explain her how you saved everyone… How you broke the barrier … You tell her that you freed everyone yet… Yet you reset the entire world back to the start where it all begun.

 

“My school… My kids… My life … All of it is gone… Y… You…How could you?”

 

Yet… Toriel does not look to be mad at you… She is crying and her tears drop from her face. You feel cold and bad.  You feel regret for resetting. You just wanted to have a challenge, not ruin everyone’s lives. You through you are doing it just for yourself. That this is just a game and everything will be fine. But you forgot one simple thing. Even if this is a game, the characters have their own life. They have their own stories. Your actions change how the story will go and you chose the worst possible action. Because only way to reach this is to complete the Pacifist route, befriend everyone and SAVE them. . . And now you destroyed even that for the sake of a challenge.

 

Hug her?*                               Try to calm her down?

 

(Frisk chooses on his own to hug her.)

 

 And then you hug her. You feel the same way just as she does. But there is no backing down. You have to see this to the end. Save everyone again!

 

Toriel for your surprise hugs you back.  Still sobbing she slowly stands up and clears her eyes from the tears.

 

(Depending on what choice you went with on the Pacifist ending she says different texts)

 

“Maybe … Just maybe I should have been kinder with you? What you did is unforgivable…”

 

“Yet… I forgive you”

“I do not know what reasons you had to do this, but I forgive you anyway”

 

“This … This is what a mother should do for her child…”

 

Her words are cold. You know she may have forgiven you, but her memories are still there. What happened was real and her life was real.

 

Toriel looks away … 

 

You ask her where you two are ?

 

“I do not know”

 

“I do not know anything anymore”

 

“But this creature…. It took me. It took my mind and SOUL”

 

“There was nothing I could do”

 

“I am pathetic, aren’t I?

 

 

You feel something… Something deep down inside you bubbles up. A strong feeling you have never felt before. From the moment you touched Toriel in this world you could feel it. Even a little, but now it is stronger than ever.

 

It is almost as you can feel Toriel’s feelings. Her anger , hope , sadness, love all mixed into one.

 

Your hands start shaking.. They are getting warmer and warmer and …

 

BURNING

 

Your hands are burning yet ... yet you feel nothing. Toriel is surprised, you are surprised.

 

YOU LEARNED FIRE MAGIC.

 

SAVED??? The Fire Magic fills you with determination.

 

The world starts to crack apart.

 

“Frisk, only you can Save me now …”

 

Another flash of light … The weird world is gone. You are back against Toriel… But something has changed…

 

There is a new button in the menu: SPELL.

 

And Toriel is changed… This time you SEE. The same disgusting figure from before, right above Toriel. Two Disfigured hands on the left and right side moving up and down.

 

This is the true enemy you should be aiming for!

You decide to not waste time in checking and just plain and simply attack. You want to save Toriel as soon as possible.

 

ATTACK

 

You chose ??????

 

Attack misses…

 

So close ... Seems like this creature , whatever it is, is not a normal monster.

 

But you have something else on your side... Something new !

 

SPELL

 

FIRE SPELL

 

You hit the creature and  part of his HP is gone in an instant… It screams in agony, but you feel no remorse. Toriel is the one you are worried the most.

 

Suddenly Toriel’s head starts to vibrate.

 

After another round of attacks, You use spell on the creature again.

 

Every time you use the fire magic, your screen flashes red, and the beast is hurt. His HP falls down.

 

For a third time you use your fire spell and … right after it hits, Toriel’s head splits open and a monstrous skull shoots a laser right in the middle of the screen.

 

The fire attacks get more furious. The monster is at low HP but now you do not just deal with the fire attacks, but with Toriel’s laser shooting head. You feel sick. Is it too late to save her now ? Is she ….

 

You use fire spell again. The monster is one hit away from being defeated. You dodge Toriel’s attacks and with your shaking hands you deal the final hit.

 

Toriel’s face cracks … with light ... Another bright light and she is there, on her knees… The creature is gone, it is just you and her.

 

“Frisk…”

 

Toriel does not hug you this time…

 

“I need some time alone, hope you understand”

 

Then Toriel leaves.

 

(You can go back and you find her sitting in the flower garden. All she responds with is “…”)

 

With this over, you continue down the path.

 

And then Flowey appears.

 

You have the usual normal conversation with some differences mainly Flowey acknowledging the weird creature that possessed Toriel. . . Then he explains how this was too easy for them. That they should have killed Toriel.

 

Then … his Expression changeses and he says … “Frisk”

 

There is no laught … Flowey just disappears into the ground ….

 

**UNDERTALE**

**HARD MODE!**

 

**BY TOBY FOX**


End file.
